The Serial Killer's Daughter
by SilverMistDarkWolf
Summary: "Daddy." "It's my tattoo. The Heart of Damballa." "Can you feel the rush of your first kill?" "I love you, Lucy" Adventure, romance, horror, comedy. All in one... "I'm the daughter of Charles Lee Ray!" "Why would you do that?" A girl with black hair with red streaks, lifting her newborn brother in the air. Icy blue eyes connect. "I'll protect you..."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just enjoy for my sanity :)**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Child's Play but I do own Lucinda and any other characters that come by during the story. Copyright **_© _**2013.**_

**The Serial Killer's Daughter**

**~oOo~**

You would think that a ten year old would be cheerful, good, outgoing, sociable, and colorful. But not me. I'm dark, mysterious, and love to keep to myself. I have a slight tan skin color. Big dark blue, a perfect cherubic face, small button nose, small ears and full sized lips for my age. That maybe because I got my period around seven. I don't know. Mother Nature are full of suprises. My raven black hair ran straight in the beginning then halfway it curls in natural ringlets and side bangs that can cover my left eye. Crimson streaks colored in my hair. My body was also grown for my age, again Mother Natures' doing. B cup size breasts, small waist, flat stomach, growing hips, small ass, and of course my legs. I wore only black make-up and crimson red lip gloss. My aura is dark. I love to see people shiver in fear and run when i glance or glare at you.

My name is Lucinda Lee Ray and I'm the daughter of one of the most notorious slashers in history, Charles Lee Ray, now named Chucky. My mom, his girlfriend, Tiffany Lee Ray who was pregnant with me for about three months until she found out and wanted to tell my father but the problem was that he was killed that very night.

**~oOo~**

Tonights' night was very dark and cloudly. A rainstorm was brewing. I was walking towards my resident home in the trailer park when the storm suddenly has gotten rougher. I was about half a minute later that it calmed down. I shrugged at the bipolar weather conditions and made it to my house and unlocked the door. I opened it and stepped inside just in time to see my voodoo book fly at me. I skillfully bent backwards to avoid it from hitting my face.

"Well hello to you too, mom." I snarked sarcastically with a smile as she stood up from the floor. she patted dust off of her and smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie, how was your walk?" She asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Wet." I flashed my teeth cheekily. A small black figure on the floor caught my eye. I was a stitched up good guy doll. Which makes it ironically hotter cause' I think scars are hot but this might be my father so that is kind of gross.

"Mom?" I caught her attention. I pointed at the doll.

"Yes sweet face, it's him." She frowned now. "The stupid chant didn't work."

My face fell. So I don't get to meet my dad. I sighed and shrugged off my black trench coat, stepping over the doll. My hair is still dripping with water and I shoke it out, rubbing it with my black fingerless glove covered hands. I was walking to the small bedroom about to change. What I didn't know was that something that was about 2 feet tall and had small footsteps was trailing after me. I slipped of my black boots and undressed, throwing on a huge black Kiss T-shirt. I pulled down the right sleeve that had gotten stuck over my tattoo. It was the 'Heart of Damballa'. I got it on my tenth birthday with some help of my mom of course. After putting on my fuzzy socks, I turned to the bed and blinked. There sitting on the bed facing me was the doll that inhabited my dads' dormant soul. I blinked once again and shook my head walking out of the room. My necklace dangled under my shirt. it was beautiful. It was personally made for me. It was written in pure gold letters. It said '_Chucky's Little Girl_' in cursive. It had black diamonds incrested in it. I have never taken it off. Only when I take a shower it comes off.

Loud knocks startled me out of my thoughts. I detoured to where the kitchen was, knowing my mom was going to answer it. A voice rang out in the trailer loud and clear.

"Hey Tiffany!"

I sighed harshly in annoyance. At the door, probably being soaked by the continuing rain, was my mom's boyfriend. I didn't like it him. Nor the other men my mom has brought home. I tolerated them...to an extent. I went to the stove and stood slightly on my toes to look in the pot. My eyes brightened. It was my absolute favorite food to eat. Swedish meatballs.

"What do you want?" I heard my mom asking. I took a fork and took a meatball. After I popped it in my mouth I moaned at the flavor.

"C'mon, let me in. I'll catch my death out here." I snorted at that, coughing a little when I choked. Oh the irony of that statement!

"Promises, promises."

I can hear that she let him in. My moms' heels clicked and there was an extra noise of footsteps after her. I huffed and grabbed another meatball, my mood incredibly soured.

"Whoo! So hey, how was your day?" Damien, mom's boyfriend, asked.

"Same old, same old."

"Hey Lucinda." Damien called to me. I turned around to face him and grunted in response, snatching a napkin and wiped my mouth. I went and dumped it in the trash.

"So check it out." Paper being flopped in the air. Maybe a photo or something. "Check it out." Damien insisted

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"You mean 'Who is it?'"

"Who is it?" Mom said mocking him a little.

"You mean 'Who _was_ it?" Sighing again, i went to the fridge and got the orange juice carton and plucked my cup out of the cabinet then poured myself a glass. My cup was fully black with a red heart and a cross inside it. I took a couple sips then stopped when I heard small ast footsteps behind me. I turned around to see nothing and looked around, confusion clear on my face. I shrugged and went to the only couch in the home, plopping down on it softly, being mindful of the beverage in my hand. I snickered to myself when mom started screeching at her boyfriend.

"You didn't actually kill anyone did you? Did you?! Did you, you pathetic worm!" I held in a snort when she tossed a photo at his head, watching as it bounced off his head. I put my drink down on the small table and snatched up my comforter that was bunched at the edge of the couch, drawing it over my small form. I curled into a ball and shut my eyes, tuning out the noises. Next thing, it was lights out for me.

**~oOo~**

I was sleeping peaceful, until someone decided to rudely wake me up. I heard sinister laughter and someone screaming bloody murder. I knew it was Damien because he was screaming for my name as well as my moms', asking for help, for what, I didn't have the slightest clue nor did I give a flying damn. I closed my eyes to try and block them out but it did not work. I sat up with a snarl and flung my comforter off my body. Hopping of the couch, I stomped to my mom's bedroom. I was still half asleep and my eyes were squinted but I knew if I had an outside view, you would see my hair all crazy, eyes crusted with sleep and mouth twisted in an ugly scowl. My head poked between the ajar curtains for my mom's room.

"Oh for shit's sake, will you all shut the fuck up! I'm tryna get my damn sleep and you laughing like you missed your loony pills or you, Damien, screaming for my name, is not helping one damn bit. Just shut up or get the fuck out!" I was cranky and pissed. Not a good combination. Everything suddenly went quiet except for the storm and thunder. I huffed and moved away from the curtains, stomping back to my makeshift bed. I was grumbling the whole way. Once I was covered in my comforter, my grumbling went down to a minimum and I was asleep again. It felt like hours but alas it was only minutes before I was being shaken awake. I mumbled under my breath and my hand shot out from my cacoon, swatting at whatever was shaking me.

"Leave me alone. I wanna sleep." I whined when the hands were shaking me again. My eyes cracked open. A blur was in front of me. After a few moments my vision cleared and I see my mom's face close to mine. She smiled when she succeeded and had my attention.

"Sorry about all of the noise before sweetie, c'mere." She sat by my head and pulled me in her lap. I snuggled in her neck. "Lucy, don't go to sleep yet. There's someone who wants to meet you and you said that you wanted to meet them too." I pulled back and fully opened my eyes slowly, looking at my mom in confusion. A movement on the couch caught my eye. Now I was locked in another staring contest with the same scarred doll that somehow made it into the bedroom while I was changing. But it was different this time. The doll's eyes weren't glassy and fake. It was full of life and emotions.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Chucky." My mom introduced. Me and the doll, Chucky, were still trapped in a staring contest. "Chucky, I'd like you to meet Lucy, your ten year old daughter."

This was my dad. And he was alive. I murmured one word that broke our staring contest.

"Daddy."

**~oOo~**

_**A/N: Review for me please. I won't do that crap by asking for a certain number of reviews to post a new chapter. It's getting old and stupid.**_

_**Dark Wolf **_


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~**

"Daddy."

Was all I said. My dad's doll face - literally - lit up with a smirk.

"How's life doing for you, kid?" My face lit up some.

"Awesome now, since you're finally here." I admitted looking down at my hair, pulling at a strand. A small scarred hand came in my line of vision and I looked back up to see my dad in front of me now. He was looking around my face, occasionally poking my nose. Then with a satisfied grin, he put his arm down.

"Yup, your mine alright. You have my human face." He concluded. I smiled cheekily at him.

"So did you give Tiff any trouble. If you did, you should have waited for me to help." Dad grinned up at mom, who huffed.

"She's just like you," Mom mumbled. I stuck my tongue at her. She laughed and laid me back down on my previous perch before picking dad up, walking a short way to the stove. I noticed now that she was wearing a purple corset with crosses on the bottom, fishnet leggings and thigh high black boots. All covered with a see through robe so technically it wasn't covered if you can still see it. I scrambled out of bed and followed my parents to where the stove was. I knew there were still more swedish meatballs left.

"Look Chucky, I made Swedish Meatballs. Your favorite." Now I know where I had gotten my food choice from.

"Honey, you shouldn't have." Dad replied. I passed them and was about to reach in the stove with my bare fingers when mom swatted them away with a sharp tap. I pouted at her.

"You can have some later, sweetie."

"Okay." I left them alone and went to the bedroom and blinked at the dead body which was hand-cuffed on the bed. I crept closer and grabbed something to poke at it. There were obvious reasons how I knew it was a dead body. One, there was a wet stain on the bed that looked like pee but it had other stuff in it too. Two, a pillow was on the head and there was a blood stain in the middle. Three, the pillow looked like it was held onto the head, basic suffocation. Finally four, the chest wasn't moving so the person is not breathing at all. I poked at the pillow making it flop off the face to the other side of the bed to come face to face with Damien. I sniffed and poked his bloodied face. His eyes were wide, eyes void of life and mouth wide open. I poke his cheek a couple times. I shrugged.

"That's what you get." And I'm serious about that. I mean come on. The man knew that my mom was a killer as well as my dad. Seriously, use that fucking noggin of yours and think about the situation before becoming involved in it. I tossed my makeshift stick away and walked out of the bedroom. Dad was sitting on the counter and mom was facing away from him a couple feet. It looked like a serious conversation and I was still tired.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. They looked at me. I walked towards mom and hugged her. "I'm going back to bed." I was about to let go but I had to ask. "Who killed Damien?" Mom looked straight at dad, who looked self-righteous. I giggled and untangled from my mom before going to Dad, bring him in a gently yet tight hug. "Night dad."

His small hand patted my head before he pulled back to look at me. "Dead bodies and me killing doesn't bother you kid?" He asked, somewhat quietly. I shook my head with a questionable gaze. His ice blue eyes seemed to catch a sharp glint before he snickered. "Interesting." I shrugged and went to my previous bed, laying down and threw the comforter around me. Sleep was on my side that minute.

**~oOo~**

When my eyes fluttered open, it was brighter. I could see the sun's rays outside and groaned. Grumbling I pulled out of my couch-bed and trudged to the window, peeking throught the curtains.

"Ugh, another beautiful morning. Makes me sick!" I snapped, closing the curtains with more force than necessary. I went to the fridge, opening it up slowly. I rubbed my eye and went to get the almost empty milk carton out when an angry shout startled me into dropping it. Thank god that it was closed.

"Tiffany! Where the fuck are you?!" I looked around my small home. That was dad.

"Dad?" I called out walking towards where my bed was. I was about to pass my old nursery when a thump that came from it made look down to see my dad's face in between the bars. "What happened?" I crouched down to look at him better. His face was twisted up in an angry scowl but I knew his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Your bitchy mother! She fucking locked me in here." He sat back with a lazy thump. I raised my head up to look at the top of the nursery to see it was indeed locked. I crouched right back down and tilted my head.

"I could break you out." He shook his head.

"Nah, kid. I'll do it myself. I don't want you to get in trouble with your crazy mother." He mumbled. I was about to answer when the door opened and mom came through.

"I'm home!" She chirped in a happy mood. She walked to where Dad and I were. She looked down and pouted. My brows crinkled and I looked at the floor to see drawings of a blonde girl being killed in different ways. It was my mom judging by the 'fucking die, Tiffany' writing on it. I blinked at them. Mom tsked

"If you can't play nice, I might just take your toys away." Dad just growled at her. Mom continued. "I was thinking about what you said. About getting married."

"Yeah?" Dad answered.

"I think it'll do you good to settle down," She nodded with a smile and started ripping at a present covered box that I just noticed.

"Babe!" Dad smiled. "This is great. You won't regret it, I promise. I'm going to treat you like a princess." Mom kept ripping at the wrapper, tossing the paper around. I squinted at it suspiciously and I noticed Dad did the same. My eyes widen the same time my jaw dropped when I looked at what she had in her hands. I moved when she opened the nursery, keeping my eyes on the object.

"What's that?" Dad asked pointing. Mom carefully put the doll inside and Dad's jaw dropped, too. I'm still not over the surprise she had gotten.

"Your bride!" Mom cooed. It was a girl doll. A bride. her hair was tied up with the veil over it. Her eyes were green and her wedding dress was beautiful. She had a diamond ring around her neck. Mom closed the nursery roughly and slammed the top shut, locking it again. The doll landed on my Dad's face, making him grunt an 'ow'.

"Awe Chucky, she's beautiful." Mom threw dried rice at him, laughing with a huge smile. Dad shook his head to get it off. All I could do is watch.

"You are so dead." Dad snarled.

Mom ignored the comment. "Congradulations Chucky. Now I'm sure you kids would want to be alone." She continued laughing as she straightened up and walked towards the bathroom, closing the curtains on her way in. I turned to see Dad push the doll away from him with a glare, grabbing the ring and breaking it off sending the fake pearl beads flying. He looked at me and his glare softened.

"I stand corrected. Your mother is fucking crazy."

**~oOo~**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Reviews please! :)**_


End file.
